Dragon Age II: The Youngest Hawke
by EliseHawke
Summary: Garret Hawke and another sibling, his little nine year old sister Elise. This her story, read about her life growing up in Kirkwall after fleeing the Blight. She will face tough choices that will make her question her beliefs and she will face challenges that may cost her, her life. (I'm crap at summaries) This is my first story, so please be nice :) (AU) (Hawke x ?)
1. Beginning

**The Youngest Hawke**

**Chapter One**

I watched as my home was burnt to the ground by the darkspawn. My mother burst in to tears, my eldest brother Garret calmed her and then we fled. We stopped for a quick break and I heard my brother Carvar and my sister Bethany arguing.

"That's easy for you to say Bethany! We've been running since Ostagar!" Yelled Carvar while gesturing to himself and Garret.

They continued to argue till Garret and mother convinced them to worry about the situation at hand. We were about to start running again, however the darkspawn surrounded us. Garret's Mabari hound, Thorin defended us as mother shielded me during the fight. My siblings have been fighting tooth and nail for our survival. Once the fighting was finished we ran ahead for twenty minutes or so. "We have to get away." stated Carvar, thank you captain obvious! "To where?" questioned Bethany, She does have a point even if we do get away from this horde, we have no where to go. I wish father was here. "As long as it's away from the darkspawn, does it matter?" joked Garret... He always likes to lighten the mood, but our lives are hanging in the balance. Even if I say that I can't help at the smile tugging at my lips.

"We Could go to Kirkwall." suggested mother. All my siblings stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"There are a lot of templars in Kirkwall mother..." explained Bethany, with her being an apostate mage and the thought of her being surround by templars is bound to cause worry. The adults stared to discuss their options, they aren't any to be honest. While they were talking I spotted two people fighting more darkspawn. My brother Garret also saw and rushed to help them, he may be a sarcastic and a joker but he also as a knack for being reckless and running in to trouble. Mother grabbed my arm and we took cover away from the fighting. I wish I was older, because then I could fight to.

The fighting took forever, it didn't help that more darkspawn kept appearing from out of nowhere. I saw one of the people we spotted get hurt, it looks really deep... I hope he will be okay. When the darkspawn had all been struck down everyone came together. It seems we the people we spotted was a templar and a solider. They introduced themselves as Aveline and Wesley and explained that Aveline was at Ostagar and Wesley was worried for his wife and abandoned his duties as a templar to look for her. Wesley being a templar was weary of my sister, but they came to an agreement. We began to flee once again, I'm guessing to Kirkwall.

"What is your name child?" asked Wesley, he was leaning against mother.

"My name is Elise..." oh great! Now I get shy!

Wesley chuckled "How old are you?"

"I'm nine. I'll be a grown up soon, then I'll protect my family."

I will protect those who are important to me. Father always said you must protect those you old dear at all costs. Father...

"You will indeed, however try not to grow up to fast or you're whole childhood will pass in the blink of an eye." I stared at him in confusion. What's so great about being a child, your weak and powerless. That's why I have to grow up and get stronger.

"If grow up to fast you'll miss important life lessons." that is something to ponder I suppose. I nodded in understanding.

After a few more encounters with the darkspawn we reached a mountain top. To everyone's horror a very large ogre was rushing towards us. Wesley quickly pushed me out the way. I heard Aveline cry out his name and I looked up to see a Wesley being snapped in half by the ogre... I made my way to Wesley, he was dead... Thorin killed any darkspawn that dared attack us. After all the remaining darkspawn had been killed, Aveline rushed towards us. She burst in to tears as she cradled Wesley's unmoving body, everyone stood there in silence. We were about to keep moving again, but the darkspawn had other ideas because they had surrounded us again. I thought we were done for, but a dragon swooped down and killed all the darkspawn in the area.

The Dragon however was no dragon at all, it was a mage. She introduced herself as Flemeth the witch of the wilds, I can't believe I'm in the presence of **The Flemeth**! She also explained that Wesley had been corrupted by the darkspawn taint and was going to die very soon anyway. Although I don't think it comforted Aveline at all. She also tried to bargain with us, safe passage to the ship to take us to Kirkwall in exchange for delivering her necklace. Brother agreed. And I can scarcely believe but I rode on a dragon!

I wish my first experience on a boat was as positive... it smelt it was crowded and we rode on it for two weeks. During those two weeks I apologised to Aveline, it was my fault Wesley had to die like that. He died protecting me. She shook her head tears forming in her eyes"it wasn't your fault little Hawke, it was the darkspawn." she hugged me as she cried and I hugged her back.

Once we docked in Gallows of Kirkwall, we faced a new problem. They were weren't excepting any more refugees. Can't we catch a break? We were told to go and see the a knight in charge, however that didn't go over well... The refuges started to fight against us once we mentioned that we had family in Kirkwall. "They've only just got off the boat! We've been here for four stinking days! Come on boys!"

Since the darkspawn has come, there has been so much fighting...

The knight agreed to get out Uncle Gamlen. It was ages till he came to the docks, ugh so much waiting. Why is the choice always fight or wait? He and mother quickly ran up to each other and embraced in a big hug. He and the others were discussing ways to get us in to the city. Our options were work for a smuggler or mercenary for a year... I can't wait till something good happens... cause we seem to be only having bad luck! After a long debate Garret, Bethany, Carvar and Aveline agreed to work for the smuggler Athenril. I heard mother whisper "my children... being sold in to servitude..."

Gamlen was talking to the knight about our entrance.

"We've made it. We're safe!" sighed Bethany in relief.

"Well for at least a year." added Carvar.

"Yes. Well let's not do that again" said Garret

"Wish Malcolm could be here with us..." whispered mother. Me too...

"and Wesley." added Aveline. Me too...

We've lost so much...

"Well there's nowhere to go but up from here."

**End of Chapter One**

_**SPOILER ALERT: Carvar or Bethany will not die here.**_

_** Default Hawke male appearance.**_


	2. Meeting Varric and giants

**Chapter Two**

It's been nearly a year since we've came to Kirkwall. My siblings are no longer working for Athenril, but now we have another problem...Bethany. It's not her fault, it's because she's an apostate and we don't have Athenril's protection from the templars or The Circle anymore. However Garret and Carvar said that they are trying convince a Dwarf called Bartrand to hire them for an expedition to The Deep Roads, they said if they can get on this expedition we won't have to live in Lowtown anymore and Bethany will be safe.

"Your Birthday is next week. What would you like?" Mother asked. I had forgotten about my birthday, it seemed trivial compared to all the problems we're currently facing.

"I don't know mother." however knowing my mother she won't be satisfied until I give her an answer. "How about a cake?" Cake is the best part of a Birthday after all.

"Just a cake? Are you sure love?" She asked sceptically. I nodded.

"There isn't anything I need mother, besides who doesn't love cake?" I smiled at her. She's trying her best to make sure we live happily despite the circumstances.

She smiled at me and pulled me in to an embrace. "I'm sorry love, but things will be different soon." I gave a low chuckle, no matter what we do something always seems to knock us down again. Although it's nice to hope.

It was sundown by the time the others came home, however they brought someone else with them. "The name's Varric kid." he grinned at me and extended his hand. I have never saw a beardless dwarf before. "It's nice to meet you Varric, my name's Elise." I took his hand. "Well looks like one of the Hawke siblings has manners." he mused. I giggled, because my siblings bar Bethany of course always came across as either too blunt or they make smart remarks.

They explained that Varric was Bartrand's brother and that he wanted them to become partners instead of hired muscle. Just like everything in life there was a catch. They had to find fifty sovereigns. "That's a lot of coin, brother..." I stated worriedly. Any normal person would be worried, but not Garret. It's weird, when I'm around him it's like all our problems don't exists anymore. That night the whole house was filled with laughter, Varric telling is exaggerated stories and Garret and Carvar rivalry banter. It was days like this that the idea of hope flourished.

The next day me, mother and Gamlen were left in the house while everyone else was looking for a former Grey Warden. I don't understand why a Grey Warden would be here former or other wise. Although strange things tend to happen a lot in Kirkwall.

I am tired of staying in the house so I've decided to explore the city a bit more. "Mother! I'm going out." she looked at me curiously, but said nothing other than "Okay dear. Please be home before sundown."

Where haven't I been... I've seen everything there is too see in Lowtown and Hightown is to snobby for my taste and Darktown is too depressing... so I guess that leaves the Docks and the gallows, but there is no way I'm going anywhere near the gallows without my eldest brother. To the Docks I go!

Once I reached the Docks I noticed the giants everyone has been talking about. And true to the rumour they are giants! They towered over everyone! I decide to observe them, I don't think their bad like everyone thinks, because everyone call us Fereldans bad too. I think it's because we're different from them, people don't like things different from them. It's a sad fat of life.

After observing them for about two hours I got bored. Don't they do anything other then stand there and snarl? Maybe if I talk to them they'd look less hostile. So I mustered up my courage and said "Hello." They didn't even acknowledge me... "HEY! Don't ignore me!" time for pleasantries are over. "What basra?" he growled. I have a suspicious feeling that 'basra' is an insult.

"I have a name, ya know! It's Elise." I don't know why I'm getting so angry.

"You and your kind are basra and nothing more." I think I found out why he as making me so angry, it's because he's looking down at me. Not in the physical sense which everyone has too, but in the sense on worth.

"What does basra mean? If you insist on calling me it, I want to know what it means." He scoffed at me when I said this... Rude much!

"it means thing. A thing without purpose." okay, rude!

"I do too have a purpose!" he looked amuse when I said this

"What is your purpose then" another giant asked looking amused also.

"To protect those who are important to me." That's my purpose, I will protect my family. The giants on the other hand looked at me as if I had said the funniest thing in the world.

"You are neither a solider nor a healer. How will you protect them?" I clenched my fist so tight that I began to bleed. "I'll get stronger..." I whispered. This caught there attention. "I'll get stronger, so that one day I'll be able to protect them!" I yelled at them.

"We shall see imekari." again with the foreign language...

"What does word mean."

"It means child." Rude! I may not be full grown, but I am no child.

" I admit I may not be fully grown yet, however I am no child." I grumbled and stormed off.

As I was leaving the Docks I heard them talking amongst themselves. "What n odd Bas imekari."

I'll show them! Tomorrow I'm going to come down again and prove to them that I'm not a child and that I'll be able to protect my family. Stupid giants.

**End of Chapter Two.**

Please comment, follow and favourite if you like my story. :3


End file.
